Out of display apparatuses, a plasma display apparatus generally includes a plasma display panel displaying an image and a driver for driving the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel has the structure in which an upper dielectric layer and a lower dielectric layer respectively formed on a front substrate and a rear substrate and barrier ribs formed between the front substrate and the rear substrate form unit discharge cell or discharge cells. Each discharge cell is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a mixture of Ne and He, and a small amount of xenon (Xe).
When the plasma display panel is discharged by a high frequency voltage, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors formed between the barrier ribs to emit light, thus displaying an image. Since the plasma display panel can be manufactured to be thin and large and also can provide the greatly improved image quality by the recently technological development, it has attracted attention as a next generation display device.
The upper dielectric layer and the lower dielectric layer limit a discharge current doing the generation of a plasma discharge, maintain a glow discharge, and perform a memory function for accumulating wall charges and a voltage reduction function. The dielectric layers may be formed by forming a dielectric formation material of a paste form obtained by mixing and kneading a powder such as a glass powder and an additive using a screen printing method and by firing it.